Eternal Cycle: Time Turning Trouble
by Fiobri
Summary: Cycle 72 881. Harry Potter/Detective Conan. Trace-as-Hermione finds herself in Tokyo, blinking as time spins backwards and the only thing she can think is 'Whoops'.


**Eternal Cycle series, fourth published part. Though you can read in whatever order you like. I'd recommend reading Chapter 1 (Eternal Cycle: Massacre Managing) to understand better what is happening. That one is a Naruto fic.**

 **Terminology:**

 **Cyclist: A person who repeatedly gets born into different worlds.**

 **Cycle: One life for a Cyclist.**

 **Can Cycle: Cycle with canon story and next to no changes. It doesn't matter what time it starts.**

 **Trick Cycle: Cycle with story differences, small or big. They have to be noticeable.**

 **Mix Cycle: Cycle with two or more stories somehow combined. Crossover.**

 **Trace: The first Cyclist. A girl, most of the time.**

 **Rina: Trace's other self/inner self/first self.**

 **Drew: Trace's sibling/brother.**

 **Frisk: Trace's sibling. Gender neutral.**

 **So. The Cyclists landed themselves in the Harry Potter universe... Only it turned into a crossover with Detective Conan. Have fun reading!**

CYCLE 72 881: 

Mix Cycle, Harry Potter/Detective Conan.

 _Whoops_ , Trace turned Hermione Granger thought as she found herself blinking at the Tokyo Tower and seeing days and nights shuffle themselves backwards in a speed too rapid to count.

She had fallen through the veil. With a shattered time turner in hand. A time turner she'd tried to keep from falling into the hands of a Death Eater come out of hiding. Who had _somehow_ gotten into the Department of Mysteries in their _third year_. Which wasn't supposed to happen.

They had made the Department their 'secret base' this Cycle and were just completing a ritual meant to bind their lives, Harry's, Ron's and hers, together for the whole thing when the hooded man had burst in with an avada kevadra on his lips that _shattered_ both the life binding circle _and_ their carefully coconated potions containing _antimatter_ and other exo-chemicals. Exo as in exotic. For _Cyclists_.

The spectacular explosion splattered on her force field that _buckled_ under the stress and sent her back into the veil after _just_ grabbing the cracked time travel device.

Really, they should've seen something like this coming. Which was why ' _whoops'_ just didn't cover it anymore.

' _We really messed up this time. Check this out'_ , Rina commented from inside her head when the world _finally_ stopped spinning backwards.

Confused and disoriented she complied, stretching her magic to sense around her in a maybe one thousand kilometer radius and…

 _No. Freaking. Way._

'Whoops' reeeaaallly didn't cover it this time. Even if it _was_ an accident.

Hermione took a deep breath and turned around in the alley she had somehow appeared in and promptly raced to one of the lives she had gotten connected to _alongside_ her siblings that now resided in another dimension.

Her notice-me-not charms and invisibility were instinctively cast as she pumped magic through her body like chakra. She _could've_ apparated but that would mean no time to think. Time for herself _and_ to the lives she messed up.

She tried to map out the consequences of the whole thing. And what _really_ happened.

Okay. She got sent to the Detective Conan verse. With a cracked and spinning time turner. Because she got sent through the veil. Also, she was _pretty_ sure she had died. That Death Eater's spell _had_ gotten through the science equipment and shattered her shield which was what sent her hurtling back. In the middle of a life binding ritual. Which meant that she probably became the anchor of the whole debacle.

' _Right. Let's_ not _try dying'_ , Rina told her.

She winced, ' _Agreed'_

It was still probably evened out with her siblings so even if she _did_ die she'd just come back. At least to a point she still _could_ be saved.

So, she had somewhat died because of the killing curse but then there was the spinning time turner _and_ the veil just as the binding snapped in place which… brought her back from the brink of death. Or something. But because she was _supposed_ to be dead and there was antimatter and exotic chemicals flying around they caused a reaction that brought her into another dimension and dragged two other people (who were probably about to die too now that she thought of it) into the binding. And then there was the time turner that sent everyone she was connected to back in time. Without bodies because of the crack in the turner.

Wait a minute, where was it?

She patted herself down as she paused on a rooftop. The hourglass shape was not there. Not _anywhere_ for that matter.

 _Seems like the antimatter disintegrated it first_ , she thought _, and I didn't suffer the same fate because of that. And the ritual._

She jumped again and moved over the buildings with speed that _almost_ broke the sound barrier. Which she didn't want. The sound was too loud. And then she was in Ekoda on the roof of Kuroba Kaito and panting because that was _still_ kinda hard. She dropped down into a crouch and concentrated on moving her magic in a certain pattern.

A strange feeling spread through her body as she slipped through the rooftop and landed on Kaito's floor. Then she stopped using any and all magic which made exhaustion _swamp_ her and she fell on her knees and gasped for breath. She felt Kaito staring at her and lifted a hand in a clear sign of 'wait'. She looked up to see his confused, wary and ready-for-anything expression. There was shock buried somewhere in it too.

"I'm. So. _So_. Sorry", she panted out.

Kaito's eyebrows rose in a move that stated his confusion. And suspicions as they furrowed a bit.

"For what?", he asked, voice smooth and devoid of anything but slight curiosity. It still held command in it. He must have practiced for hours.

Hermione grimaced and ran a hand through her bushy hair, "For… For turning your time backwards"

His eyes widened a fraction, everything else hidden behind an expert poker face. She breathed in and out deeply and tried to guess what he was thinking. There was definite shock in his eyes. And his mind was whirring through everything that happened in the last minute.

He'd been shot and bleeding to death when suddenly everything just stopped and… he was living his life backwards in a kind of flashback. And then woke up staring at his ceiling and trying to understand if it had been a dream or reality. After which an almost teenager dropped _through it_ like Kitty from X-Men. Aoko had shown him the American comic her father had brought.

"That- That was _you!?_ ", he asked in shock, "Wait, I really _am_ back in time?"

The girl's head jerked in a nod as she stood up shakily, "I'm really sorry"

"But- _How!_ ", his voice came out a bit strangled and very confused.

There was a moment of silence where the child shuffled her feet and looked up with a grimace.

"There was an… accident. I- We were attacked while performing a complex magic ritual. I had a time turner on me and was sent flying through a veil that dropped me into this dimension"

Kaito got maybe a third of that explanation. It sounded so ludicrous! Or not so ludicrous when you had a witch as a classmate and had just seen a person drop through a ceiling. Still, it was a lot to process.

This time Lady Luck went overboard in keeping him alive. But…

Now he had a better chance in capturing the Black Organization. Maybe team up with Meitantei earlier. Wait, how far back was he? A glance at the calendar said two and a half years. Two whole _years_. Wow. He sighed through his nose as his right hand brushed his shoulder, right where the bullet had pierced him. Never again. His eyes found the bushy haired clearly foreign girl that had no noticeable accent in her Japanese.

"What's your name?", he asked her with a smile that hid his swirling emotions and thoughts.

She blinked at him and smiled wanly, "Granger Hermione. Mio is fine", she offered a hand and Kaito took it.

"Mio-chan, then. Kuroba Kaito, at your service", and a yellow rose poofed into existence, "And thank you for informing me what happened"

Hermione giggled lightly and took it, "You're welcome, Kaito-nii. If you don't mind, there's one other person who got caught in this thing", she looked up, "Wanna come with?"

Kaito blinked at the girl's hopeful eyes and tilted his head, "Sure", he agreed and forged on before he could regret it, "How do we get there?"

Was it just him or did she have a mischievous glint in her eyes?

"Teleportation!", she exclaimed and Kaito's eyebrows rose to his hairline, "You ready? Let's go!"

The magician thief didn't have time to scream as they disappeared from the Kuroba residence.

xXXx

Shinichi was _not_ having a perfectly normal morning.

First he _knew_ he'd been dying. The bullet had went clear through his right lung. Kaito Kid had fallen just a second before that, a hole in his shoulder. They'd been working together for a month when they noticed they had the same enemy, if different divisions.

But then they'd been ambushed on a heist.

And now time _somehow_ got turned _backwards_ with speed he didn't know existed. Then it stopped and he was in his _sixteen-year-old body_ a whole week _before_ he got shrunk. Shock had him numb as he tried to process what was _happening_. He briefly wondered if it was that Red Witch of a classmate Kaito had talked about. After which he came across the dilemma of _what to do now_. If he really was back in time there was no way he'd live like that again.

The whole thing would've been weird enough but then a bushy haired ten or twelve-year-old girl _popped into his living room_ with a messy haired teenager that looked almost _exactly_ like him… which meant it was Kuroba Kaito AKA Kid the Phantom Thief.

" _Kuroba?_ What-?"

"I am so sorry for getting you caught in this time travel mess!", the girl apologized profusely.

Aaaand Shinichi's world shifted a little. Again. Maybe for the fifth time in as many minutes. He ignored everything else and locked eyes with the bewildered looking phantom thief. At least _he_ was a _familiar_ crazy. One the detective was used to dealing with.

"Kuroba, _what_ is going _on?_ "

xXXx

Many explanations and apologies later (that weren't really necessary, the two teens thought) they had _finally_ figured out what happened. At least somewhat.

That left open the question… What were they going to do now?

Hermione's, or Mio's (Maio… Mayo… Miyo… However Japanese people wanted to think it was written) as she insisted they call her, just gave them a helpless shrug and told to do whatever they liked. But seeing as the trio was now _soul-bonded_ they wanted her input too. This made her look thoughtful. And then sport a slightly frightening grin that would give Haibara a run for her money.

"So, if I've got this correctly, you're going to take down a criminal organization?", she clarified and got wary nods from both of them. Her grin grew positively evil, "Bet they're not expecting magic's aid, hm?"

Well. This was interesting. And a bit terrifying. At least their goal got easier to accomplish and they could never claim that their life was boring.

xXXx

 **That's how much of this I have so far. But I don't know if I'll continue. What do you think? Should I? Or does someone else want to try? I'll leave it as a oneshot for now...**


End file.
